


Five Times Tiana Kissed Cinderella and One Time Cinderella Kissed Tiana

by ashleybenlove



Category: Cinderella (1950), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Five Times Tiana Kissed Cinderella and One Time Cinderella Kissed Tiana





	Five Times Tiana Kissed Cinderella and One Time Cinderella Kissed Tiana

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "5 times Tiana kissed Cinderella, and 1 time Cinderella kissed Tiana."

1\. The first time Tiana met Cinderella was at a meeting to establish diplomatic relations between Cinderella’s kingdom and Tiana’s adoptive kingdom. And when they had first met, Tiana greeted Cinderella with a soft, brief kiss on Cinderella’s cheek. When Tiana pulled away from Cinderella, Tiana noted that Cinderella was blushing a little on the kissed cheek. 

 

 

2\. After that meeting, was the second time that Tiana had given Cinderella a kiss, after Tiana had been looking at Cinderella throughout the meeting. They had occasionally made eye contact and Tiana smiled warmly, with a hint of flirtatiousness at her, with Cinderella smiling coyly. When the meeting adjourned, Tiana said goodbye to Cinderella by kissing her cheek a little bit longer than the first time.

“Goodbye, Your Highness,” Tiana said, a smile on her face.

“Goodbye,” Cinderella said softly.

 

 

3\. The third time that Tiana kissed Cinderella was when Cinderella’s royal relations were touring America and Tiana, having lived there her whole life (and still lived there a lot of the time), went with them to act as a tour guide or companion of sorts. When Cinderella had toured the kitchen of Tiana’s restaurant with her in New Orleans, Tiana had affectionately kissed Cinderella’s cheek shortly after Cinderella had tried some of her cuisine. 

 

 

4\. The fourth time that Tiana kissed Cinderella was not a cheek kiss. Nope. It was a kiss on the lips. It happened after they had not seen each other for some months, being unable to see one another due to their own busy schedules. Upon seeing Cinderella again, Tiana exclaimed happily “Cindy!” and then smooch! Tiana’s lips met the lips of Cinderella. Cinderella did not kiss back; the kiss had been too short to do so. Cinderella’s only reaction was to blush and Tiana could not read her face. 

“I was happy to see you,” was Tiana’s only explanation.

Cinderella nodded. 

 

 

5\. The fifth time Tiana kissed Cinderella the kiss was more than affectionate or just a peck on a cheek. It was passionate. It was intense. Like all the other kisses that Cinderella had gotten from Tiana, Cinderella had been surprised by them, this one sort of knocked Cinderella on her butt metaphorically. Tiana had, some time after that fourth kiss had happened, taken Cinderella’s face in between her hands and kissed her hard, one of Tiana’s hands caressing Cinderella’s face and going into Cinderella’s hair briefly. Cinderella liked the kiss a lot (not that she did not like the others, of course), and the kiss expressed things that Tiana was feeling for Cinderella that Cinderella had realized as a result. 

 

 

1\. After that last kiss from Tiana, Cinderella for a time had mulled over it. She thought about it for a while, having enough time between seeing Tiana again (they didn’t see each other again for about two months) to make some sort of decision. Thus, the next time she and Tiana met with each other, Cinderella approached Tiana and smiled at Tiana, before standing close to Tiana, where their bodies nearly were or actually were touching. And then Cinderella leaned forward and actually kissed Tiana, instead of Tiana kissing Cinderella. Cinderella kissed her in such a way that was gentle and passionate, and wonderful, and filled with desire to continue the kiss beyond that.


End file.
